User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/The Twilight world is very slowly coming to an end - There is a (not very likely) possibility of a Twilight TV show.
For the past couple of days, in the midst of Summit Entertainment being purchased by Lionsgate, there have been rumors of more Twilight movies in the future. But there has also been rumors of possibilities of a Twilight TV show. My first reaction: God no. My current reaction: God no!!! I would be fine with more movies as long as they're not continuation films of Bella and Edward's story, because, face it - who would really want to watch a sappy, corny movie on Bella and Edward frollicking through the meadow everyday? Yeah, there are the hardcore Bella and Edward fans, but that kind of movie simply wouldn't be interesting or even worth watching, in my opinion. But movies on the wolf pack, other vampires, or even Jacob and Renesmee? Now, that's ''something. I don't like the fact that Jacob imprinted on Nessie, but their story would be fifty times better than Bella and Edward's, and the more Jacob, the better, so that kind of movie would be somewhat bearable. However, the idea of a ''Twilight TV show makes me want to cry. It is such a horrible idea. There's no way in hell that the main cast would be a part of that. I mean, come on. I will give you five reasons why a Twilight TV show is a bad idea, in my own opinion of course. #Summit and Lionsgate merged, but that doesn't mean Lionsgate can say, "Hey, let's make a TV show!" Lionsgate does not have those rights. Stephenie Meyer has to be okay with it. (It's a law thing.) #Summit only holds rights for Twilight ''movies. Summit hasn't been granted rights for cartoons, plays, TV shows, etc. (Again, it's a law thing.) #Do we really need another vampire/werewolf show on TV? There's already ''The Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Teen Wolf, etc. There is a point when there's too much. #The movie Clueless was later made into a TV show, and it obviously didn't carry much flair because Alicia Silverstone wasn't in it. Think about Twilight and its fans - if the original (and main) actors weren't in the TV show, then what would be the point of watching it? #Who said it would even be good? Just because it's Twilight doesn't mean it couldn't get the boot after half of a season. Just as The Vampire Diaries wouldn't be that great of a movie, I think that Twilight wouldn't be good as a TV show. The possibility of it actually happening in the near future is like the possibility of Jane and Bella hugging and going shoe shopping together, but I just wanted to express my opinion. Have a nice evening, or day, or whatever, TeamTaycob 00:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - I actually took the time to listen to the ''Breaking Dawn Part 1 ''score. It's decent, and that's saying something coming from me, who finds Carter Burwell's scores bad and obviously biased when it comes to the musical instruments used. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts